


Pigment & Pandemonium

by CloudedStripes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lily and Sirius are basically siblings, Painting, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, and disaster teenagers, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedStripes/pseuds/CloudedStripes
Summary: Lily Evans and Sirius Black were painters, said the Hogwarts Rumour Mill in November.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 23





	Pigment & Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little fic not meant to be taken seriously, but I hope you like it <3
> 
> (and also, quite honestly, if Emily Dickinson can capitalise words randomly and get praised for her inimitable writing style, why cannot I)

Lily Evans and Sirius Black were painters, said the Hogwarts Rumour Mill in November.

The Hogwarts Rumour Mill was not wrong. At that very moment, Lily Evans and Sirius Black were engaging in a small-scale paint war in an abandoned classroom near Gryffindor Tower.

Lily poked her head out from behind her paint-splattered canvas and flung crimson paint across the room. Sirius returned fire by squirting the bottle of violet in her general direction. The call of “Cease Fire!” echoed in the room and both teenagers stepped out from behind the scant protection of the maze of colourful canvases to inspect the results.

“Perfectly splotched, don’t you think Evans?”

“They look just like you, Black.”

Sirius slapped one hand to his chest, in a (constant) fit of over-dramatisation, and wailed “I’m _hurt_ , Lily, sister of my heart, how _could_ you be so mean?”

Lily simply smeared yellow across his cheek retorted “You deserve it.”

True friendship at its finest.

Lily Evans and Sirius Black were _painters_ , insisted the Hogwarts Rumour Mill in February.

Again, the Hogwarts Rumour Mill was not wrong. The Hogwarts Rumour Mill simply had not _asked_ Lily Evans and Sirius Black to confirm or deny the accusation, and so the Hogwarts Rumour Mill persisted.

In the same abandoned classroom, Lily Evans was demanding that Sirius “stay _still_ , you jerk, I can’t get your precious hair right if you _keep moving it_ ”

“I have faith in your abilities.” Sirius flipped his fringe and smirked.

Lily muttered, “I’m glad you do, because I don’t,” through the paintbrushes currently held between her teeth, and was promptly swept up in a spinning hug of encouragement.

Lily appreciated the support, she really did. But.

“ _You just_ _ruined the pose you were holding, asshole, how am I supposed to paint you now? You know how bad I am at realistic anatomy!_ ”

Lily Evans and Sirius Black were Definitely Painters, the Hogwarts Rumour Mill confirmed in May.

The Hogwarts Rumour Mill had Obtained Proof when Lily Evans and Sirius Black had arrived late to first period charms class, with paint streaked through hair in matching messy buns, uniforms askew, and the slightly manic look of those who had forgotten time existed as a concept.

The Hogwarts Rumour Mill had Proof and the collective was metaphorically dying from curiosity:

  * Where Did They Paint?
  * What Did They Paint?
  * When Did They Paint?
  * How Did They Paint?



And, most importantly:

  * Show Us Your Paintings, Lily Evans and Sirius Black



Lily and Sirius, quite honestly, had no idea that the Hogwarts Rumour Mill was churning in a tizzy about them. They had gotten caught up in competition of who could paint the silliest abstract painting with the most pretentious title. Neither of them won.

They barely managed to remember that class existed, do you think they had enough situational awareness to notice that their class was Staring at their colourful hair? No. They had gotten no sleep and were still in painting-mode, no they did not care. And really, they’re lucky that Professor Flitwick has a soft spot for Lily and her creative charms work or they may have been penalised far more heavily for being not-just-a-little-bit late to class, and then obviously zoning out.

Lily Evans and Sirius Black Show Us Your Paintings, the Hogwarts Rumour Mill reiterated in July.

The Hogwarts Rumour Mill was going positively - quietly - hysterical over the approaching summer holidays and the, thus far, lack of any glimpse of painted work. It is unfortunate that neither teenager in question knew of this.

Lily Evans and Sirius Black were in their not-so-abandoned classroom, having joined forces to brainstorm and paint The Most Scandalous Portrait Of The Whomping Willow Possible, when Sirius threw a paint brush at Lily, carefully aimed to land in her open mouth.

Lily, for her part, spluttered, silently resolved to never leave her mouth open when concentrating _ever again_ , and announced that “nothing will save you”.

“Eh, kill me later, Lils,” Sirius reclaimed his brush from the floor. “We gotta decide if we’re going to make any effort to clean the walls before we leave for summer.”

“Clean the walls? What? Sirius, why,” Lily turned and deliberately stared at him, unblinking, “why, after all the effort spent layering them in paint splatters?”

“…you know what, that _is_ a good point. Never mind.”

The Hogwarts Rumour Mill Boarded the Hogwarts Express with Blatant Disappointment.

Not that either Evans or Black noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione /absolutely/ came across a painting of the whomping willow wearing lingerie or something, with its' branches carefully arranged to seem like limbs. 
> 
> I'm going to ignore the anachronism and declare that Lily wrote in the bottom corner "draw me like one of your french girls". Because nobody can stop me.


End file.
